


Relax, Eddie

by daybreaks (chrisonfire)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Interspecies Relationship(s), Other, Tentacles, eddie just wants to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisonfire/pseuds/daybreaks
Summary: Eddie can't sleep and it's annoying both him and Venom.





	Relax, Eddie

**Author's Note:**

> does venom use male pronouns? I don't know. here it is

Eddie couldn't sleep. He wasn't sure why, considering it was the first time in a while that he felt like he could rest without getting killed. Maybe it was just that, a lack of something. The last week of his life had been so hectic that now that he was at peace, he wasn't ready for it. Whatever it was, he had been tossing and turning for the last half hour.

_ “Eddie, go to sleep.”  _

“I'm trying, idiot.” As if thinking about Venom would help him sleep. He'd already been thinking way too much about the symbiote in some pretty weird ways. This was a unique problem made  _ worse  _ by sleep in that he had dreams often. Frustrated, he buried his head in a pillow and resisted the urge to scream.

_ “You just need to relax. How do humans relax?” _

Eddie snorted. There was definitely something Venom could do to help him relax. “I don't know, Venom. Talking to our friendly symbiote isn't one of the ways we do it.” His voice was thick with sarcasm.

There was silence for a few minutes. Eddie stared at the ceiling.

_ “I know what you want.” _

The words rang with truth. “Shut up.” Eddie refused to believe that Venom really knew  _ everything _ that went on in his mind. Even though he had ample proof that Venom did, in fact, know all of his deep desires.

He found his covers pushed off of him with no effort on his part. Damn it.

In front of his face Venom materialized. He seemed almost like a puppy in his effort to help Eddie. It struck him as endearing, however irrational that might seem to anyone else.

Venom leaned in.  _ “Don't worry. I know what you want.” _

Eddie groaned in irritation as Venom rent his clothes in a smooth motion. He really  _ had  _ to stop destroying Eddie's shit. Eddie had, after all, recently been jobless. “Ever heard of consent, parasite?”

Venom's limbs retreated.  _ “Do you want me to help you relax?” _

After a beat, Eddie surrendered. “Fine, yes, whatever.” He couldn't say he  _ hadn't _ thought of Venom's capabilities. One might say that his thoughts of Venom's capabilities had caused this.

Venom laughed in his head. He got the scraps of Eddie's pants out of the way, and Eddie was embarrassed that he was hardening just thinking about Venom and what he might do with his ever-changing form. He looked at the apparition in front of him. The idiot was smiling at him as well as he could with a mouth only made apparent by enormous teeth.

Then Venom disappeared. Eddie looked down to see that his head had moved lower down where the action was, long tongue flicking at his thighs. Eddie parted his legs almost without thinking, opening himself up to whatever the symbiote wanted.

He was very surprised but not displeased when tendril slipped into him. It was exploratory at first, not very thick. It searched around inside him. Eddie squirmed as another wrapped around his dick and slowly massaged it. He didn't want to like an alien touching him, but he did. This was his life now, apparently.

The tendril inside of him thickened as Venom found the spot inside of him. He didn't need lube, his limbs secreting some kind of lubricant on their own. It honestly felt perfect. Eddie rolled his hips back when Venom insistently rubbed against his prostate. He closed his eyes. He wanted to be filled up and he wanted it now.

“More, please,” he gasped out. He didn't specify, so Venom helpfully did everything Eddie could possibly have wanted.

A tentacle thrusted into his mouth, letting Eddie suck on it. It didn't taste bad, just unusual. It was sort of salty, if he had to describe it. He grounded himself by sucking on the limb. In the next moment, he felt Venom's tongue on his cock. He writhed as Venom literally wrapped his tongue around him. It was the best blowjob anyone had ever gotten. His hips bucked up into the wet heat. It was like fucking his fist but if his fist was warm and wet and contracted in different places at different times. His body thrashed on the bed. He was way too close, way too soon.

Eddie held tight onto the sheets as Venom fucked him. The tentacle in his mouth didn't mind him biting down in a wild attempt to muffle himself. He wanted more. He wasn't sure whether to fuck up into Venom or roll his hips back on the heat inside of him. He cried out when Venom really started fucking him.

Venom's final appendage was pounding into him, thicker than before with unerring accuracy. Eddie teared up, finding it impossible to keep quiet. He sincerely hoped he wasn't screaming Venom's name, but he wasn't lucid enough to know. The symbiote was thick and filled him exactly like he wanted. Then he had a thought- could Venom feel his pleasure?

The thought pushed him over the edge. He half screamed into Venom as he came over himself. Venom milked him through it. He was right, he knew exactly what Eddie wanted.

He wasn't surprised when he didn't have trouble getting to sleep after that.


End file.
